


Just another day for the High Warlock of Brooklyn

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, somehow it ends up being a kind the flash crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: So Luke and Maia visited Magnus, as they found a dead vampire not too far from Jade Wolf. Magnus' day went more hectic from then on, contacting friends and tracking people down...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is a mess and I am so sorry...Somehow just picking a random name for the bad guy had turned this into a almost completely crossover fic...To my dear receiver, I am more than willing to write you something short and sweet later on as compensation because this seems...too unexpected. I hope you still enjoy it somehow? *sweats nervously*

The doorbell rang just as Magnus settled his tea tray onto the dining table. He sighed and looked at Chairman Meow, who was laying sleepily on the couch.

 

‘The High Warlock can never take a tea break now, can I?’ Magnus walked towards the door and peered at the peephole. He opened the door and greeted.

 

‘Isn’t my favourite werewolf in town? What can I do for you, Luke? Hello Maia.’ Magnus gestured them towards the dining table and magic-ed the door close behind them. The two werewolves followed Magnus and sat down.

 

‘Tea? Coffee? I was just about to have a well-deserved tea break, when you two dears interrupted.’ Magnus waved his hand, as a few more teabags and the coffee machine started brewing another pot of coffee. Luke remained stern, while Maia grinned at the notion of tea break.

 

‘May I have some of those delicious biscuits as well? And I want honey in my tea, is that alright, Magnus?’ Without waiting for Magnus’ reply, Maia already started to pour tea into the extra teacups and took a sip.

 

‘Sure, darling. So what’s the matter?’ Magnus held his own tea and leaned back on his chair.

 

‘We were on patrol this morning when we came across a dead vamp just outside of Jade Wolf. It was a few miles away and we should’ve smelt the blood or something, yet the vamp was drained of his blood and it got strong traces of garbage all over it somehow, masking it with the surrounding. It would’ve fooled mundane, but it’s certainly not to the level of intending to fool werewolves. I’ve called Raphael, but it went straight to voicemail, so I texted Simon just in case.’ Luke stated all of it before he finally took his cup of coffee and took a gulp. By then, a plate full of red velvet cupcakes had also appeared (out of thin air) in front of Maia and she did not hesitate to start devouring them.

 

‘Well, you should actually call Lily. Raphael and Simon were called away just last night to the Seelie Court, seems they have some minor unsettled business with the fae from the war. I’ll send a fire message to Dumort, so that when the sun sets, they could send one over to Jade Wolf and see if they recognize the dead vamp? What else do you plan on asking me for?’ Magnus answered, as he flickered his fingers and sent out a small flame into the air, sending the fire message off to Lily.

 

‘Actually, we were hoping that you could help us transfer the body for the vamps to examine later? Luke kinda wanna examine the body right away, but seeing that it’s obviously a vamp AND drained of his blood, we didn’t wanna seem rude towards the Clan. We only moved the body and settled it inside the cold room of Jade Wolf.’ Maia said with her mouth still chewing the second cupcake.

 

Before Magnus could reply, the voice of Beyonce’s Work blared through the loft and Maia almost choked on her cupcake. Magnus quickly snatched his phone and answered the call.

 

‘Yes Lily…Sorry that I woke you up…could you or Jacob…Sure, Maia’s with me. Any rouge around this month? Yeah’ okay, I will send them over in a while. Tell Raphael he owes me another one when he’s back. Or Maia and you owe me one then? See you in a bit.’ Magnus hung up and stood up from the table.

 

‘Well, I’m sure you two heard the whole conversation. So may I kindly accompany you two back to Jade Wolf for the body and Maia would come with me to deliver the body to Dumort? Lily is waiting for us and unfortunately I still have an appointment this afternoon.’ Luke nodded and quickly stood up as well. Only Maia pointed at those cupcakes and asked.

 

‘Can I bring the remaining to Lily as well? She LOVES cupcakes! And Magnus where the hell do you get these cupcakes? They are amazing! Also, I’m sure you can just throw me at Dumort, Lily and I could handle it.’ She said excitedly.

 

‘You two already text each other all the damn time, regardless of day or night…Teenagers…’ Luke muttered.

 

‘Don’t be so grumpy and stern, wolf dad.’ Maia shoved Luke lightly on the shoulder, while Magnus had already conjured a portal up in the loft.

 

‘Maia dear, I will bring the cupcakes for Lily later. Leave these on the table, they are for Alec tonight. Now, let’s go.’ Magnus gestured for the two werewolves to step into the portal first.

 

‘Well you two behave and call Luke when you discover anything from the body or records. I will see you next time.’ Magnus waved goodbye to Lily and Maia, shortly after helping to open the portal for them to deliver the body and Maia to Hotel Dumort.

 

Magnus stepped back into the loft, just as the doorbell rang again. Magnus glanced over to Chairman Meow, who was rolling on the floor which was covered in sunlight and sighed.

 

‘So Mr. Darhk, what can I do for you?’ As Magnus opened the door, it revealed a white man in a suit, holding a cane in his hand.

 

‘Mr. Bane, I’m here to request a container that would preserve whatever liquid put inside could maintain its effects through different temperatures and environment.’ The man walked a few steps into the loft, as Magnus closed the door behind him.

 

‘Well, it should cost more than twenty million dollars, dependent on how long will you need it to maintain its effects? As well as how large do you need the container to be?’

 

‘It should be around four litres, but if it won’t cost too much of a difference for it to be five litres, that’d work as well. Is it possible to keep its effects for a year or so?’ The man pondered for a second. Still, the amount caught Magnus’ attention. Since vampires’ blood tended to be thicker than normal human blood, the amount seemed fitting to the drained vampire of Luke and Maia discovered earlier. Though other than this, Magnus did not have any proof that this man was in any way related to the dead vamp.

 

‘A year or so… and five litres…It should be around thirty millions, or that much of worth, depends on what are you offering as payment. So how soon do you need it?’

 

‘As soon as possible, Mr. Bane. I’d even like it right away, if that’s possible.’

 

‘Well this is a tall order, Mr. Darhk. What about you come back for it in an hour, but that’d cost another fifty million dollars, if that’s alright with you?’ Magnus gave another once-over on his client, as the man took out a small velvet bag from his pocket. The man picked out a few things from the bag before laying his hand in front of Magnus with a handful of sapphire gem stones.

 

‘I’ll pay you five more ruby when I come back for the container? Do we have a deal, Mr Bane?’

 

‘Sure. I’ll see you in an hour then.’ With that, Magnus waved the client out of the loft. He kept his gaze on the man, as the man walked out of the building and walked away. Magnus turned back around to examine the sapphires on his table and flickered a wave of magic onto the gems, which blazed red in return. He quickly conjured a glass bottle and threw the gems into it, locking it up and sealing the bottle with magic.

 

He dialled Luke’s number right away.

 

‘Is Maia still hanging with Lily? Has she told you what they found from the body? Well, I just got a client that required a container to hold an amount of liquid close to a vampire’s blood. The gems would explode with a certain vicinity of a vampire, which I’m guessing it’s just a precaution that if I contact some other vampire about this client or something. Yeah the man seems mundane. Raziel knows where the heck he knew about vampire and supernatural creatures, at least he knows about magic as well, apparently? Could you send someone to scent the gems he left in the loft? I mean, I can only track the man’s location at the exact moment, but not re-track where he had been. Besides, if you could get an identity on the man, this might even be part of your daytime job anyway. Okay, I’ll see you in a bit.’

 

While waiting for Luke to come over, Magnus tracked the stranger’s location through the gems anyhow. The man went about his day as a usual businessmen around New York. Still, Magnus got to see the man answering a call, which he only seemed to be answering in one word to the other person, at a coffee shop uptown.

 

In a city as big as New York and people in the modern age so used to things that they didn’t really understand, it could be a total coincidence that Magnus’ client was related to the dead vampire outside of Jade Wolf. Magnus had more than some clients that were entirely mundane but either believe too much in ‘magic’ or like this Mr. Darkh that got a sense of something beyond human understanding existed but knew their boundaries to not get in too deep with it. The latter kind of people were usually harder to deal with and Magnus spent sufficient time to test out their intentions, before fulfilling their requests. Magnus trusted his instincts and through the years had taught him things rarely happen just as a coincidence, less so when he was involved.

 

Soon, the doorbell rang and after making sure it was Luke behind the door, Magnus let him in.

 

‘You want me to come with you, or keep me on call the whole time?’ Magnus waved to the general direction of the bottle on the table to Luke. Luke took a look at the gems inside and sniffed for a while before answering Magnus.

 

‘Since you’re even offering, I’d bet we’re lucky that this is one of your less busy days. What do you think about this case so far?’

 

‘Considering that he asked for preserving the liquid, I’d say it could be related to testing it on humans or trying to find a way to implant the vampire’s abilities without being harmed by daylight. It’s not like no one had ever tried to do this before, but with a dead vamp in front of your door…We might just be thankful that Maia and Lily are such bffs with each other.’ Magnus flickered his magic and showed Luke what the client was up to at the moment.

 

‘Well I could sense something odd with the gems, not just the magic covering them, but something not so natural? It’s hard to tell…Did you try to sense them with your magic?’ Luke’s brows furrowed, as he analysed the scents on the gems.

 

‘Hmm interesting, I haven’t gotten to that.’ As Magnus closed his eyes to sense the features and vibe surrounded the gems, Luke continued to analyse the case.

 

‘So basically we have a mundane who’s draining vampire’s blood, just to test it out on human or something? That’s it? If that’s the case, it’d be easy to track down the man in question, but..’

 

‘But you can’t throw him either under the Clave’s laws or the mundane ones. But considering he was wealthy enough to pay me for the job, maybe there’s still some mundane records you can track, to see if this has anything illegal mangled with?’ Magnus blinked open his eyes suddenly and paused his reply to Luke. He took a step closer to the bottle of gems, opening the bottle with his hand and took out one of the sapphires.

 

‘Well that weird scent is certainly strong, now that you have it out in the open.’ Luke commented, as he also walked closer to the gem and Magnus.

 

‘Either the gem or the man himself has travelled through time… hmm now this is more interesting than I thought it’d be…’ Magnus put the sapphire back into the bottle and headed for one of his classic-looking bookshelves.

 

‘But how? I don’t know that there’s a way to travel through time in the Shadow world at all? How do you even know the scent is from time travelling?’

 

‘The world is larger than what we know of…It’s never completely impossible for something to happen, mostly you just need more time, which would be what most people don’t have. I’ve seen objects and people having this scent around them not too long ago. Might even need to call a friend of mine to be on this case actually…He’d fit perfectly to hold this weird client of mine pay for his crimes, without it being the Shadow world’s laws or the mundane ones, okay or maybe that’d be his friend. Or we could just do this in the Downworlder’s way?’ Magnus looked amused at the gems, as he scrolled through his phone without glancing at it.

 

’So should I run back to the station to hit up some records now? Or you need me to do some id check with the man right now, so that we can be more sure of what identity he has been using recently?’ Luke asked. 

 

‘See if you can get his id on the way, that’d help. But it should work even if you can’t get it. I’ll let you know if I need backup or something go unexpectedly. This should be it for now, Luke.’ Magnus conjured up a to-go mug filled with hot coffee somehow and handed it to Luke.

 

‘Extra coffee for your day, detective Alpha.’ Magnus gave Luke a mock salute, as the werewolf walked towards the door.

 

‘See you around, Magnus. Thanks for everything.’ With that, Luke sprinted out of Magnus’ building and back to his day job.

 

Magnus was just picking through his storage for the container that the client required, as Beyonce’s voice rang through the loft once more.

 

‘Yes Lily?’ He dragged the phone to his ear with magic, too lazy to actually walk out to the main room.

 

‘So the vamp was drained while undead? Eww…the length of these horrid people would go to…Sorry you two darlings had to deal with such horrible facts… but that makes sense, since the bad guy here wanna use vampire blood to test them on humans or something. If he killed the vampire before taking the blood, it’d be meaning less to him. If we’re lucky, I should wrap this up before the sun sets, if you wanna come along with Maia for some more cupcakes? I think I deserve a break after this case anyway. See if you guys can find where the dead vampire was from and maybe let them know the man is gone and I’ll make sure the killer pays for it. I’ll hold him captive till you, or Raphael comes over. Let me know when you got more info, bye Lily.’

 

Hanging up on the phone, Magnus picked the container out of the storage and sat it beside the bottle of gems. Glancing around the loft, Magnus saw that Chairman Meow had decided to join Church in sitting on top of his bookshelves and overlooking Magnus walking around like two hawks.

 

‘I swear, sometimes I wonder if you two really are just two cats…I mean, I love you two regardless, but it’d make me feel better if you two would act more like cats that love me as well.’ Magnus sighed as he restarted the kettle and picked another cup out from the cupboard. While waiting for it to boil, Magnus made another call.

 

‘Hey Cisco? Yeah’ it’s been a long while but I got someone that’s called Mr. Darhk here and he’s been draining vamp’s blood for god knows what experiments. Do you guys know about him and time travelling? So do you guys want him? It’s alright, I don’t need reinforcement, you can just come and grab him later. Or I could deliver him right to you as well? I’ll keep you posted then, see you around.’

 

Phone finally set aside on the table, Magnus poured himself a cup of tea and sat down on the table. The sun had just started to set outside, allowing Magnus the perfect view of the city without any reflection of the sun being too bright for the eyes. He took in the view, feeling content somehow. This had been one of the less stressed days for him, mostly. He hated the days where the clients were listing their demands and ranting non-stop to him the most. As depressing as it was to have a vampire dead by a mundane’s hand, he had witnessed way worst to feel particularly downed by the case. He wondered often enough when would mundanes and shadowhunters realize the cruel acts they committed against other kinds have brought so much more sorrow and hatred into the world. With all these thoughts in his head, Magnus took another sip of his tea and leaned back into the chair.

 

When Magnus finished his first cup of tea, the doorbell rang once more, just as Magnus’ phone chirped at the very same time. Glancing at the phone, the name ‘Alexander’ appeared and Magnus instinctively went and grab the phone first. Yet the doorbell chirped once more and seeing it was Damien Darhk right outside of the loft, Magnus decided that finish the case up seemed a better option.

 

‘Hello again, Mr. Darhk. The containers are prepared as you wish.’ Magnus greeted the white man into the loft and gestured towards the general direction of the table, where four glass bottles were set. Darhk walked towards the bottles and picked one up for closer examination.

 

‘I wouldn’t mind if you would like to test them out before paying me the rest for them.’ Magnus added, trailing right behind Darhk and watching closely of the other man’s move.

 

‘That’d be lovely.’ Darhk took out a flask from his suit jacket and poured all of it into the bottle. He closed the lid and examined the liquid through the glass for a while. Magnus could identify the liquid as vampire blood right away, as the brownish red and thicker nature of it showed, as well as the heavy iron-stain smell in the loft appeared immediately after Darhk opened the flask.

 

Feigning ignorance, Magnus asked. ’So what is the function that you wish to maintain within this liquid, if you don’t mind me asking. After all, as a creator, I do take an interest of how my “inventions” are used and whether or not they are satisfying others or not.’

 

‘Mr. Bane, your curiosity is not appreciated in this case. Here is the promised price for your hardwork. Good day. ’ Darhk replied coldly, as he took out five more rubies from his pocket and settled them on the table. He proceeded to pick up the four bottles and walked towards the door.

 

‘Same goes for you, though. Murdering a friendly species of mine is very much not appreciated here at my loft, not to mention this isn’t likely to be your first murder.’ Magnus’s voice rang dangerous and deep through the loft, as Darhk opened the door. An arrow-shaped wave of yellow mist hit right on Darhk’s back while Magnus’ voice was still ringing. However, it didn’t seem to cause an effect on Darhk, as the man only turned back swiftly and posed as ready to fight. Magnus continued to send out flashes of magic, while Darhk dodged every one of them without breaking a sweat. Stepping up his game, Magnus blazed forward a few set of strings towards Darhk’s hands and legs, binding him for maybe more than a second.

 

‘You don’t think you can beat me on your own, Mr. Bane?’ Damien Darhk laughed darkly as he got out of the strings Magnus had bounded him in with ease, whilst continued fighting back. Without answering, Magnus threw out another ball of red flames towards the man, yet got hit with an light breeze of blue that completely distinguished the red flames. Blinking through his cat eyes, Magnus set down another spell into the loft’s floor, while his hands waved upwards for another wave of magic aiming for Damien Darhk. Before the magic could hit, a golden flash appeared and bound Damien Darhk with the a set of handcuffs and tied him to one of the columns in the loft. Magnus flashed a blue mist in front of himself for protection, but pulled it down seconds later, as the flash revealed himself.

 

‘Hey there, Mr. Bane. Cisco sent me to deliver the guy.’ A young man stopped before Magnus and held out his hand, grinning widely.

 

‘Well, well, well. Wally West, it’s been so long that now you’re a speedster as well? Goodness gracious, this is awesome. I’m sure Barry appreciates all the help you provide?’ Magnus beamed at the man in the yellow and red shirt and held his hand. Both seemed to be ignoring the white hair white man being held captive until someone coughed at the door.

 

‘As glad as I am to see that you didn’t require our backup, would someone introduce us to your friend and maybe explain a little as to what’s happening? Lily still wants to question the killer first.’ Maia, who was looking amused at the two men, crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe of the loft.

 

‘Come on in, Maia. This is what some called as a speedster, mundane with the ability to travel as fast as…well this world allows really. This is Wally West, from Central City. Wally, this is Maia Roberts, a werewolf and the second in-command of the New York Pack. And I believe we have a fellow vampire just down the building, who’s called Lily and the temporary head of the New York Clan.’ While Magnus was introducing, Maia and Lily who had just arrived as the sun finally set completely sat down on the table, glancing between Wally and Damien Darhk.

 

‘So there ARE vampires AND werewolves? So cool!!! I can’t wait to ask Jesse if they have vampires and werewolves on their earth as well!’ Wally, meanwhile, exclaimed excitedly and extended his hands to the two ladies.

 

‘Okay we can all go over discovering new worlds around us later, but we got a villain on our hands to deal with. So let’s do some good old questioning before we all chat and talk about superpowers or something?’ Magnus pointed towards the man bounded to the columns and gestured for the three to walk up as well.

 

‘So Mr. Darhk, how do you come across with a vampire anyway?’

 

‘That damn vamp attacked me first. It was rather my luck that I got a speedster on my side to save me and was smart enough to investigate after someone who could be as fast as he was. These demons are better off dead anyway.’ The man answered coldly, seemingly not afraid of the four people in front of him and the fact that he was held with a column. Maia punched him right on the arm to break it, while Lily kicked right onto his shin at the same time.

 

‘Mr. Darhk, from what I’ve heard you done, I’m sure you are much more of a demon than anyone else in this loft right now.’ Wally turned serious for once, while admiring the smooth punches the two ladies had given. Giving one more glance to Darhk, Magnus flickered his fingers to release a light blue mist surrounding Darhk, that seemed to have frozen the man in motion. Magnus led the other three a little further to the balcony and sat down on the beach chair set there. 

 

‘I don’t think he’d give us anymore information, the flasks alone should be proof enough of how he drained the vampire’s blood. I’m sure Luke can do blood test and double-check it’s the vampire’s blood. Also, it won’t do us any good if he hears any more of our conversation, because right now we’ve a slight issue. Which of you three should take Darhk? Lily, I understand that you guys should take Darhk for murdering the vamp, but maybe listen to what Wally had to say here first? There’s more to this wicked man here than killing a vampire.’ Magnus gestured towards the speedster, who flushed at his words and stretched his back nervously.

 

‘So hmm…I’m not sure if I’m gonna explain this perfectly, but this man used to be from the League of Assassins and he had planned to blow up cities and murdered quite a few of my friends’ friends. Also, with his ally granting him the ability to time travel, he’s currently a highly wanted time criminal and I’d appreciate if you guys would allow me to take him to my friends who could travel in time for justice?’

 

Maia and Lily seemed a little confused with Wally’s words and Magnus was about to chime in and explain everything a little better, Beyonce’s voice blasted through the loft for Raziel knows how many times that day.

 

‘Oh Barry, you’re with the Arrow? That’s actually marvellous, there’s something I need to ask of you, before maybe handing Darhk to you guys. Would you be alright with meeting a few of my friends, including one from the NYPD? I think that’d make understanding easier between both sides? Alright, I’ll send them over in a bit. Also, I have a date tonight, so I’ll give Cisco a device which he could vibe open a portal to send my friends back. As much as I love seeing you guys, my boyfriend is more important than any of you, that alright with you? Sure. Deal.’

 

‘Okay, so why don’t we just meet with everyone, to make this easier? Maia, please call Luke and tell him to come over? I believe you need to head back to Hunter’s Moon soon. Lily, is there anyone else to hold the fort in Dumort? I believe Raphael and Simon should be returning soon, but…Wally, I think travelling through portal would be safer to deliver the criminal right now, than to travel just with the speed force.’ Just as Magnus finished talking, the two tabbies had walked to his feet and while Chairman licked gently at him, Church basically clawed at his pants.

 

‘Church, you little old grump…I swear you two like Alexander or any guest more than me. Why do I even have you around?’ Magnus sighed at the two kitty cats. Wally cooed at the sight of the two cats though, he knelt down and patted on Chairman’s head.

 

‘Can I take a picture with them, Magnus?’ Magnus nodded at the request and the clinking sound of the keyhole could be heard by everyone in the loft. Everyone turned to stare at the door, which was gradually opened and revealed one Alec Lightwood.

 

Alec froze at the sight in front of him. Having both Maia and Lily at Magnus’ loft and the two cats making an appearance, along with a stranger man in what was obviously a costume, not to mention a seemingly dangerous white man being tied to the column.

 

‘Am I…interrupting something?’

 

Magnus beamed at the sight of Alec and walked towards him to give him a peck in front of everyone. As used with PDA as Alec had grown to be, Alec still flushed for the number of people still in the room and looking at them. Regardless, he melted a little at Magnus’ kiss on his cheek and smiled a little.

 

‘Hey there, Magnus.’ Alec whispered softly, meaning it to be heard only by Magnus.

 

‘Happy to see you, darling. These idiots will be leaving shortly, don’t worry.’ Magnus’ composure seemed to brighten up at the mere presence of Alec, as he teased the rest of the group.

 

‘So what’s going on? Anything I can help with?’ Alec asked, paying more attention to the man tied down and nodded at Maia and Lily.

 

‘Well Maia, why don’t you call Luke first? Alec, we’re just finishing up a case here. Magnus helped us caught someone who murdered a vampire not too far from Jade Wolf and now we’re waiting for Luke, so that we can all go visit Magnus’ friend and to hand over the murderer.’ Lily explained cheerfully, as Maia called Luke on her phone.

 

‘And darling, this is Wally West, from Central City. He’s here because this case involves speedsters and time travels, this…criminal here messed with them first. Hence, they all need to meet with each other and negotiate which side the criminal will belong to.’ Magnus tugged Alec forward to meet Wally, who had been standing at the side and stared at Alec (well more like staring at his bow and quiver because the last person he met with those gears…was Oliver Queen). Magnus waved his hand in Wally’s face.

 

‘Wally. Wally West. Hey Jesse’s here!’ Only then did Wally reacted and stuttered.

 

‘Oh hi…hmmm you’re Magnus’ boyfriend then? You…do well with archery?’

 

‘It’s what I grew up training in. And yes, I’m Alec Lightwood.’ Alec shrugged before holding his hand forward for Wally. Wally shook it with a little hesitancy, which earned him a slap on the back by Magnus, who was looking amused as ever.

 

‘My boyfriend here is no Oliver Queen, so ease up. Or else, your mouth ain’t gonna close till you get back to Central City.’

 

‘So now you know I’m good with archery, what about you, Wally? I’m not sure I completely get what Magnus meant with a speedster here.’ Alec chimed in, trying to ease into the conversation, so that Wally won’t be left hanging awkwardly (somehow it reminded Alec of himself, interacting with people only got easier when Magnus’ around and when those were people Magnus trusted as well).

 

‘Magnus, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re holding a dinner party here.’ Luke said casually, joining the rest of them, as Maia opened the door for him.

 

‘Lucian, you always have the best idea. I should totally hold a dinner party for all of you, especially since you are gonna meet everyone over there in a moment. For tonight though, sorry the party is only for Alexander to enjoy my precious self.’ Magnus smirked, though he was already turning around and conjuring a few different ingredients before him, in order to create a safe portal for everyone to get to Central City.

 

‘Oh god no Magnus, please send us to Central City right away. I do NOT need to see Alec and you resolving those UST. That one time at Hunter’s Moon was more than enough.’ Maia groaned and hurried over to the frozen Damien Darhk with Lily, ready to hold him up through the portal.

 

‘Alright, everyone play nice with each other okay? Wally, please don’t let Oliver’s broody looks trigger any of them, okay? They are vampires and werewolves after all and this is a prisoner exchange negotiation.’ Magnus said to all of them, as he held Alec right beside him, while the rest began to enter through the portal with Wally and Maia trailing the last.

 

‘Can I bring Jesse over for a visit sometime? We’d love to just get to know you guys a little better.’ Wally asked, still looking intrigued with Alec (and his bow and quiver).

 

‘You guys should totally come to Hunter’s Moon, it’s a cool bar! Magnus, thanks for the cupcakes.’ Maia added beside them.

 

‘No problem, now please leave me and my boyfriend alone. I’ve seen enough of both of you for the day.’ Magnus teased. Alec and him waved a final goodbye to them and finally the loft was silent.

 

‘That seems an overwhelming day for you, Magnus.’ Alec commented, sitting down on the couch. Chairman Meow dashed towards his lap and just settled there for his naptime.

 

‘It’s not too overwhelming really, just lots of calls and friends here and there. I’d say it’s better than dealing with troublesome clients who never know what they really want, which already happened this morning. What about your day?’ Magnus curled up beside his boyfriend, content to just bask in Alec’s presence. Alec hummed in respond, leaned back on the couch and automatically smoothing out Magnus’ hair.

 

‘It ain’t too bad. The new recruits looking fine, but I mean who wouldn’t be fine under Izzy charming yet unforgiving trainings?’ Alec mused over how terrified the new shadowhunters were when Izzy demonstrated what she could do with just a staff.

 

‘Well you got everyone trusting and believing in you, of course they’re not gonna wreck their jobs.’ Magnus smiled, proud of the reputation Alec had gained from other shadowhunters through the war and after the war.

 

‘Or they’re all just terrified of my powerful, hundreds years old boyfriend comes hunting them down, if they don’t listen to me.’ Alec joked, as he wrapped his arm tighter around Magnus.

 

‘Can we just sit here for a while before fussing over dinner tonight?’ Magnus whispered in a voice that Alec almost didn’t hear him. Still, he knew Magnus enough that after such a day filled with much people, Magnus’d need some quiet time to wind down.

 

‘Of course. Come on.’ Alec tilted Magnus’ chin up to face him and dropped a light kiss on his lips.

 

‘I’ve missed you.’ Alec murmured to Magnus before continuing to dive his tongue into Magnus’ mouth, hands cradling his head. Magnus straightened up a little, so that he could give Alec better access to deepen the kiss. They made out on the couch until Chairman could no longer sit on Alec’s lap and dashed away.

 

‘Love you, Magnus.’ Alec breathed the words into Magnus’ mouth.

 

‘Love you too, Alexander.’ Both of them panting a little from the kissing, foreheads still touching and just breathing in each other.

 


End file.
